


Soul Collector

by xXKrimsonRoseXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Collector - Freeform, Death, M/M, Souls, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, daemon, demon, harry!demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKrimsonRoseXx/pseuds/xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wh-who are you?" Louis stuttered out, backing up, his hand reaching behind him for anything to grasp onto. </p><p>The man's smirk grew as he took a step forward, leaning towards the boy.</p><p>"I am Death."</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Or, Harry is one of the three figures of Death and has come to collect Louis' mother's soul. Only, Louis won't let him and in turn sells his soul in place of his mother's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been so inactive for so long. Just a lot of stuff on my plate. Can't say when I'll be updating my other stuff but this idea popped into my head and I just had to post it. Hope you enjoy! As always, I'd love to hear what your thoughts are so please leave me comments. :)

A parent should never outlive their child.

It's something Louis' mother always said. Something he fully agreed on. He could never imagine putting his mother through that kind of pain.

However, in this moment, he would fullheartedly deny that statement. Instead he would say, 'a child should never outlive their parent.' 

Looking down at his mother who lay so still in the hospital bed, he felt a hole start to punch its way into his chest. The beeping of the machine gave him a little reassurance, but the words of the doctor crushed all hope.

'Brain dead.' Is what the woman said, looking at him with pitiful eyes. He was angry. How could that be? His mother wasn't dead! Her heart was still beating, that means she couldn't be dead!

He voiced his thoughts to the doctor quite rashly when she brought up the topic of turning of his mother's life support. The doctor sat him down and explained to him exactly what brain death was. Her words went in one ear and out the other. Louis refused to believe what he was hearing. His mother's heart was beating and he intended to keep it that way.

The doctor left after receiving no response from him. She patted his shoulder and told him to make the right choice. His lip curled up in a scowl, before the weight of the situation hit him squarely in the chest. Now he felt water rush to his eyes, making the image of his mother blurry. 

He was only 18; much too young to be making decisions like this. At this moment, his four sisters came to mind. Oh God! What was he supposed to do?! How was he supposed to explain to them that mummy was gone? Just the mental image of the twins' faces was enough to cause the tears flooding Louis' eyes to fall. What would happen now? He couldn't support them all and keep a roof over their heads. He wasn't supposed to worry about these kinds of things. He was only a child himself.

"Mum." His voice choked on the soft word as he grasped her battered hand. Almost every inch of her body was covered in bruises; the expence of being struck by a truck as she crossed the road in town. The driver was intoxicated and perfectly fine besides a few bumps and bruises. However, Louis' mother, the victim in all of this, lay in the hospital bed, brain dead.

She didn't repsond to his plea, not like he expected her to, but he hoped with all of his being that she would. He hoped that she would open her eyes and smile at him and tell him the everything would be okay. But she didn't, and a sob broke through his throat when he realized that she never would.

"Mum. You can't do this. You can do this to me. What am I supposed to do? I can't do this. What about the girls? What are they going to do? Who are they going to go to when they have girl problems? Please. I can't do this. I can't do this without you. Mummy. Please." He sobbed and pleaded, lightly gripping her hand, resting his forehead against the bed at her side. His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. 

Eventually he calmed down and simply listened to the steady beat of the heart monitor. Only now he finally registered how cold the room was. Shivering he tucked his hands in between his legs. Blowing out a harsh breath he faintly saw the cloud of condensation it formed. Frowing he ignored the oddity and focused on the beeping once again

"Awh, how sad." A deep voice slowly drawled causing Louis to shriek and fly up, the chair he was sitting in flying back a couple of feet. Louis watched the figure closely, taking in his stature. 

The man was tall with broad shoulders and narrow hips. Along with a headful of dark brown curls. He was handsome among Louis' standards. However, his eyes struck fear deep within Louis. They were dark emerald that swirled and seemed to threaten to suck Louis in and steal the breath from his very lungs. The smirk that he wore upon his lips caused a shiver to roll down Louis' back, and not in a good way. 

These physical aspects didn't scare Louis so much as did the aura that clung to him. That's what terrified him. As the man stood there, he seemed to be sucking any and all warmth out of the room; making the yellow wallpaper seem grey. He just seemed to radiate despair. This is what shook Louis to the bone.

"Wh-who are you?" Louis stuttered out, backing up, his hand reaching behind him for anything to grasp onto. 

The man's smirk grew as he took a step forward, leaning towards the boy.

"I am Death."

The response was simple yet held the words that made Louis' world come crashing down around him.

"No." It was a whisper that escaped Louis' lips as he quickly went back to his mother's side, grasping her hand once again. 

A chuckle escaped Death as he watched the pretty boy clutch at his mother's dead hand. He could see her soul already. Bright and ripe for the picking. Of course he could feel the confusion radiate from her, probably wondering where she was and why. That happened a lot to accidental deaths. Their souls lost and confused until he showed up to collect them, when he explained everything. 

"Why are you here?" Louis asked in a whisper, avoiding looking at the man.

"You know as well as I do." Death drawled, watching the boy closely.

Louis bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears as he glanced up at the man, sniffling pitifully.

"Perhaps Death was a bit much. I'm more of a collector. Souls just so happen to be my speciality." Death explained, a grin pulling at half of his lips. 

Louis looked away again, in opt for staring down at his mother. He remained silent. That is until Death began to approach his mother's bed.

"No!" Louis shouted, leaping towards Death, placing himself between the man and his mother at the foot of her bed. 

Death looked down at the boy in front of him. Annoyance caused him to sigh out. It was always difficult having to explain why he had to take the soul away. Well, it wasn't really difficult, just time consuming. And as one figure of Death, he had a lot of souls to collect.

"The soul must come with me." Death said exasperatedly. Louis was trembling as he stared up into the man's swirling eyes.

"You can't. Please don't." Louis pleaded, his blue eyes continuously flowing with tears.

Death simply stared down at the boy. He was used to dealing with cases like these. Eventually the boy would see the Death would not leave until the soul was collected and would give up. 

"I can not leave without the soul." Death said simply. He held in the urge to shrug. He would wait for however long he needed to collect the soul. Time was nothing to him, however, other souls would be held on back up and that was an annoying task to work out.

"Please. I'll do anything. Just, don't." Louis cried out, stepping away from Death and back to his mother's side, kneeling on the ground and resting his forehead against her hand which he grasped. "Please." He whimpered out.

Death huffed a breath out of his nose, before he took the boy's words into consideration. A smirk pulled at his lips.

"Anything?" Death asked, watching for the boy's response.

Louis released a shaky breath when he heard Death speak. He picked his head up, staring down at his mother as her chest rose and fell slowly and the heart monitor continued to beep on. He sucked in a deep breath but his mind was already set.

"Anything." Louis said firmly, looking up at Death. The man's smirk deepened and his green eyes grew black, swirling just as mesmerizing as before. The room seemed to drop another 20 degrees. 

"Then you'll have no problem taking her place." Death spoke the phrase as a statement, not a question. Louis nodded without hesitation. Death began approaching him but stopped at his next request.

"On one condition. I get to spend a little bit of time with my family before you kill me." Louis offered. On the outside he was confident, on the inside however he was a trembling sweaty mess. 

Death paused and considered this request. Normally he would simply ignore any demands of the mortals, but he was feeling particularly generous today. He glanced at the clock on the all. 7:30 it read.

"Fine. 730. You have 730 days with your family and friends before I come to collect you." Death informed the boy before he approached the pair. Placing a large hand on the boy's mother's arm, he set the soul back into its place before releasing her and setting a hand on her son's shoulder. All he did was shift the boy's soul slightly so it was easy for taking when the time came. It would be unnoticable to the boy and anyone else. But a Collector like him would see the boy's soul glowing and misplacement, meaning it was time for the soul to be collected. All he had to do now was wait.

"See you soon." Death whispered in the boy's ear, causing a shiver to roll down his spine. 

Louis blinked and suddenly the room was empty besides him and his mother. He looked over at the window, noticing the dark clouds clearing up. 

And suddenly, the seriousness of his situation finally sank in. He had just sold his soul to Death. He had 730 days before Death would come to collect him. Louis was terrified.

"Louis." The weak whisper filled the room. Whipping around to face his mother who blinked blearily up at him, he knew in his gut that he had made the right choice.

"Yeah mum. I'm right here."


End file.
